


Mutual Misery XIII

by SidneyJane



Series: Mutual Misery [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domesticity, Draco laughs at him, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry redecorates, Hogwarts, M/M, Overuse of Hogwarts House Colours, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyJane/pseuds/SidneyJane
Summary: Harry gives his surprise to Draco, and they settle in!





	Mutual Misery XIII

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've not had time to write properly and I'm salty about it - that's why it's a tad shorter than usual folks! <3

Harry walked from McGonagall’s office feeling satisfied. The meeting had been less of a discipline, and more of a helping hand. Harry had what he needed, and he felt a sense of relief. Harry walked back to his office with a key clutched in his hand. When he got back to his room, Harry picked up his red tea cup.

**_Meet me in the courtyard._ **

He wrapped himself up in his robes, took a deep breath and walked through to the Courtyard. He hoped that Draco would not take too long. His breath escaped him in small clouds of mist, it was freezing outside, he pulled his cloak tighter around him and buried his mouth into his scarf. He exhaled to warm himself up and tried to relax a bit. He sat reading the book that Hermione had bought him for Christmas – and as much as he didn’t necessarily want to admit it, he was finding it very interesting.

Draco came up to him, his thick cloak moving stiffly around him, “Hey you,” he smiled, and planted a chaste kiss on Harry’s cheek, “Everything okay?” he asked. Draco carried a small pack of books under his arm, clearly ready to mark, and his face was slightly flushed – he must have come straight from a class.

Harry took hold of Draco’s hand, “Come with me.”

They went through the courtyard, down into the corridor and then to a part of the castle that Draco had never seen before. Draco looked at Harry questioningly.

“McGonagall wanted to know if there was a way that life could be made a little easier,” Harry said, a smile beginning to creep onto his face, “so she gave us this.” Harry held the key up and Draco began to smile.

“Alright, but, where on earth are we?” Draco asked, looking around this part of the castle with a frown on his face. There was a small terrace of maisonettes with balconies looking out over the corridor - it was like a miniature street within the castle itself. Draco hadn’t really seen anything like it before.

“It was built after the war, so that teachers could have better places than they used to,” Harry explained, looking up at the little houses, “but, what I’m trying to say, is welcome home.” He looked Draco cautiously in the eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

Draco looked from Harry to the key, then to the door of the maisonette they were stood in front of, then back to Harry, “Are you asking me to move in with you?” he said in disbelief.

Harry chewed his lip – maybe he’d done the wrong thing? “Yes?” he said tentatively, “Only while we’re at Hogwarts, there’s no obligation to move anywhere together permanently” he added quickly.

Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug, “Of course, you idiot, it’s a fantastic idea,” he planted a kiss onto Harry’s hair, “I was going a little bit crazy sleeping on my own.” Draco added, his voice low.

Harry took Draco’s hand, and ran to open the door. As they stepped inside, they saw just how quaint the little houses were. They walked straight into a small living room, complete with fireplace and floor to ceiling bookcases and desks for them to work at, there was an archway to a small kitchen and dining room. A spiral staircase lead to the bedroom and bathroom. Draco climbed the stairs and smiled to himself when he saw the bedroom. It had the same bed as the dormitories had, just a double version, and there was enough space for both of their trunks to stack next to the wardrobe – indeed Harry’s already stood there. Small bedside tables sat on either side of the bed, above them were candles mounted on the wall, and picture hooks sat near them. Draco walked over to the window and drew the curtains – they faced out the back of the house. It was just possible to see the Quidditch pitch – Harry would love that.  

Harry came upstairs behind Draco and wrapped his arm around his waist, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder, “Will it do, do you think?”

Draco nodded, “I think it will be our own little slice of heaven,” he said, “I’ll pack my things and meet you back here?” he asked, and turned to face Harry, who still held him around the waist.

Harry nodded and put his other arm around Draco. Draco smirked down at Harry as they made eye contact. Harry took a shaky breath in, “When you get back,” he couldn’t stop looking at Draco’s lips, “I think that we should celebrate.” He smirked back at him, and brought one of his hands up to cup Draco’s face. Draco leaned into his hand, and kissed his palm.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Draco sighed, “the sooner I go pack, the sooner we can get to celebrating.” He looked at Harry through lidded eyes and nodded slightly.

Harry sighed, “Go on then,” he unwound his hands from Draco’s body, “but hurry up. I’m already all moved in.”

Draco sniggered, “Of course you are,” he laughed, “I hope you’ve left me space for my things.” He carried on laughing as he ran down the spiral stairs – eager to join Harry.

Harry kicked his trunk as Draco shut the front door behind him, and then opened it. So; he’d half moved in. He looked through his trunk – fitted with an expanding charm – and groaned. He really regretted just throwing everything in there. He pulled the tangled mass of his clothes out and put them on the bed, followed by his bag of quidditch gear. He mounted his broom holder above the fireplace and suspended his broom there. He pulled the photo album out and placed it carefully on his bedside table, along with the few remaining vials of the Essence that he had left; he doubted that he would need these any more, but it was better to be safe than sorry. A framed picture from New Years Eve sat in the bulk of his bedding that he had brought; Hermione had snapped a muggle photograph of Harry, Draco, Ron and George when they were drunk. It was not a great photograph – the framing was wonky, it was slightly out of focus and only Draco was looking at the camera. Though it was not a particularly well taken photograph, Harry loved it. They were sat on a sofa at Grimmauld Place; Ron had one arm around Harry, who had his hand on Draco’s thigh, and George sat in front of the sofa, his head flung back in laughter. That was the one thing in this photograph that made Harry smile – the true, authentic, hysteric, drunken laughter that they all sported in this picture. Ron held a glass of mead that threatened to spill on George’s head, and Draco wore a party hat, though it sat at a jaunty angle on his blonde hair. The top button of his shirt was undone, and his tie was loose. Harry thought that Draco looked simply divine with his flushed cheeks and huge grin. That would be hung on the picture hook for sure.

With a grunt Harry shoved his clothes off the end of the bed, and untangled the bedding and spread it over the bed. He looked at the curtains on the bed and smiled. They were the standard red colour that had graced his bed for seven years in the student dorms. He wondered if they were green in Slytherin’s dorms.

“Hey, Kreacher,” Harry called, and carried on sorting some things out, Kreacher came with a pop into the room a minute or so later, “Can you do me a favour please?”

Kreacher smiled at Harry, and nodded his wizened head, “Anything, master.”

“Are the curtains in the Slytherin dorm green by any chance?” He asked the elf; Kreacher looked at him like he was a fool.

“Obviously, Master.” He frowned, and looked around at the mess that Harry was making.

“Can you get me some please? If it’s at all possible.” Harry asked.

Kreacher looked at him, perplexed, but nodded, “Of course, Master Potter.” He left the room with another pop.

Harry approached the mess of clothes at the foot of the bed and began to sort them out. He left more space for Draco in the wardrobe – he was a far flashier dresser than Harry was and he had a feeling that he would demand more space so his suits didn’t crease. Harry simply didn’t care about his own clothes as much. Kreacher returned, with a pair of green curtains suspended in the air in front of him.

“Kreacher, you are the best,” Harry smiled at the elf, “go get yourself a treat from the kitchen – I insist.”

The elf bowed, put the curtains on the bed, and left again. Within just a few minutes, Harry had the green curtains set up on Draco’s side of the bed. He chuckled to himself, wondering if it was a touch too gaudy for Draco’s taste.

When that was done and the bedroom was packed away, he took his parcel of books downstairs and slotted them into the bookshelf. He felt really satisfied to be out of a little room and into something that was homelier. He remembered what he had left in his trunk and ran back upstairs.

As Harry sat outside the front door, Draco returned pulling his trunk on its wheels, “Harry,” he laughed, “What are you doing?” He shook his head slightly at the view of Harry: he sat cross legged on the floor, with two pots of paint and two paintbrushes. His tongue was clamped between his teeth as he concentrated.

Harry looked at himself, and saw that he had little splashes of paint on him, “Erm,” he smiled, “I’m redecorating.” He admired his handiwork on the front door – it was half green, half red.

“I do think that you take the Slytherin/Gryffindor unity a touch too far, Potter,” Draco smiled, “but I love it.” He planted a kiss on Harry’s paint splashed hair and heaved his trunk inside.

“If you think this is bad, wait until you see the curtains on the bed!” he called through as Draco went inside.

Harry finished the painting on the door and smiled at his handiwork – it wasn’t too bad. He cast a drying spell over it and went inside. His hands were red from the cold so he held them over the fire.

He looked around the living room for Draco but he clearly wasn’t here. Harry listened out, and the kitchen was in silence. He shoved his hands into his pockets and went upstairs. Draco was unpacking in the bedroom, and had taken the liberty of bringing some of his furniture. A huge black and silver ornate mirror was propped up on an equally ornate set of drawers. Harry smiled to himself; the combination of expensive Malfoy and scruffy Potter amused him, but he enjoyed it.

Draco tapped his trunk with his wand, and it closed itself up. He levitated it over to sit on top of Harry’s where it settled with a loud thunk. It seemed that Draco had settled in quite well too.

He turned to Harry, “Now…” he sighed, “where were we?” He cupped his hands around Harry’s face and kissed him deeply. Harry smiled under the kisses and brought his arms around Draco. The tender kisses soon turned into a frenzy, and before they knew it, they were under the duvet.

***

Draco sat at the desk, marking his student’s homework and tutting to himself in some places. Harry sat by the fire, with his feet on Draco’s armchair opposite and read his copy of the Daily Prophet. It was far quieter here than it was in Harry’s old room off his office, and it was warmer than Draco’s room near the dungeons. There was an ambience here that Harry appreciated. It was quiet, cosy, relaxed and superbly domestic. It was a fairly dark room, but it was the kind of comfortable darkness that envelopes a person and makes them feel safe. The dark blue wallpapered walls made the room feel both personal and just as grand as the rest of the castle. The only sounds that could be heard was Draco’s quill as he marked, Harry’s paper rustling with each page turn and the crackling of the fire. It was so relaxing that Harry feared he may fall asleep and never get anything done here. There was a stillness here that couldn’t be found anywhere else – time seemed to slow down and Harry found it rejuvenating. Draco seemed more at ease here too, his shoulders were less tense, and his brows weren’t furrowed as much. They had settled in quickly, Harry thought, it already felt like they’d been here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment - I really love to hear your feedback <3 <3


End file.
